Aishiteru
by Emmurder
Summary: Gii has told Takumi that they should no longer see each other and it's sent Takumi off the rails, his phobia returning at an alarming rate. The new kid in school is trying to lead him astray. Will he succeed or will his friends save him from himself? I will be continuing this very soon, so look forward to it :)
1. Author Notes

Redone this page to make it look more appealing to people viewing my story :)

Hi!

This is my first FanFic and I'm delighted it's about Takumi-Kun. I'v written this because I've recently fell in love with The Takumi-Kun Series and just can't get enough of Takumi and Gii. I've decided to set this story in the third movie, before Gii and Takumi resolve things. It will not follow the ending though.

When I'm writing I'm seeing Daisuke Watanabe as "Gii" and Hamao Kyousuke as "Takumi" and then there's Baba Ryoma as "Misu" etc, the reason for this being I haven't actually read the manga and as such apologise if I offend anyone by straying off the story line, but hey isn't that what fictions are all about? ;)

I do not own the Takumi-Kun series nor any of the Takumi-Kun Series Characters. I do own my my original character, though.

Without further ado I present to you: Aishiteru!


	2. Chapter 1

Takumi simply lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling and seeing nothing, feeling nothing. It had only been a week from when he last conversed with Gii, and it was eating him up inside. His phobia was already returning, that much was certain, but it was coming back at an alarming rate and the thought scared him. For Gii's sake, he didn't want to fall into a relapse, but wasn't it Gii who put him into this state? He was the one that suggested they stopped seeing each other, after all.

As he heard the click of the door, Takumi quickly wiped away the tears that had managed to escape from his eyes and rolled onto his side, facing the wall to hide the redness of his face, not that Misu-kun would comment but he didn't want the other to know.

"Hayama?" Misu's voice was low and questioning, probably triyng to judge whether he was awake or not. Takumi feigned sleep as best he could, trying not to force his eyes closed too tight but enough to hold back the ever-threatening tears. He failed, simply keeping his breathing even as he felt his pillow becoming wet under his head. Whether or not Misu fell for it, he had no clue but the other male did nothing to let on he knew Takumi was awake. Hearing the ruffling sound of the bed covers, Takumi relaxed slightly, letting his shoulders fall. He could relax now. He wouldn't be caught.

After what seemed like forever, the slow breathing of Misu could be heard, signalling to Takumi that he was asleep, allowing Takumi to slowly pull his legs out from under his own blanket, slipping his feet into his shoes, and making his was across to the door of the room. Placing his hand on the door knob, he tried to turn it quietly.

"Hayama" the voice rang clear through the bedroom, making Takumi freeze in place. His eyes wide, he turned his head to look at the other third year over his shoulder. Misu was clearly awake and alert, making Takumi abandon any hope of running and he returned to sit down on his bed.

"Is it about Saki?" Misu asked, sitting himself up in his own bed, glancing the other boy over carefully, seeing an insecurity there he hadn't seen before. Only one thing could have caused that, and he had hit the nail on the head.

Takumi simply replied with a nod of the head while he stared down at his knees, his eyes feeling heavy from the crying earlier. He wanted nothing more than to just lay and sleep, his mind void of any thoughts.

Misu replied the words that would release him. "He'll visit soon, I'm sure" he spoke evenly, then lay himself back down on his bed and pulling the duvet over his shoulders, closing his eyes once more. Takumi imitated this after pulling his shoes off, and he lay once again staring at the wall, seeing nothing until he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Heading resting on his hand, Takumi stared at the front of the Maths classroom, at the unfamiliar boy looking sheepishly at his new classmates. It was odd to have a transfer student this early in the year, but later than the entrance date.<p>

"This is Akira Takahiro. He's just transferred here from the Hyogo Prefecture" Sensei gave a small introduction, Takumi not really listening until he realised that the only empty space in the classroom was next to himself. As the boy stepped closer, Takumi subconsciously began to shuffle closer to the wall until his shoulder was pressed against it. This resulted in weird glances being thrown in his direction. Akira offered a small smile before placing himself down on the chair, with his arms on the table in front of him.

"Some alcohol would solve your problem easily" the boy whispered, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the board at the front. Sensei began reading out of the textbook, something about page six, and Takumi's eyes widened at the suggestion. He had never drank alcohol before, he didn't know what kind of effect it had on people.

"Alcohol? What?" he answered back, still sure to keep his distance but trying to make sure he wasn't overheard.

"Meet me at break, room 310" was the last words spoke between them. Takumi simply nodded, able to focus more on the class ahead. In the back of his mind, though, he registered that this room was only a few doors down from Gii's. He would have to take the other staircase so he didn't bump into him. Suddenly, he couldn't help but stop himself from smiling.

* * *

><p>As the bell rung throughout the school, Takumi hurriedly stuffed his books into his bag, his eyes full of excitement and a smile upon his lips. Misu watched him from across the classroom, his eyes narrowed only slightly as he watched the boy, seeming far too keyed up for any normal break. Watching him rush out the classroom, Misu decided to tail him, determined to get to the bottom of this.<p>

Reaching the room without so much as a glance of Gii was an achievement, Takumi couldn't deny it. He braced himself, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and tapped his knuckles against the door to the dormitory 310. He only waited a few seconds before the door was opened to him and he was invited inside.

Taking in the layout of the room, similar to others, he turned to look at Akira. The boy had changed out of his uniform already, which was unusual. There were still four more classes today, surely he wasn't thinking of skipping already?

"Take a seat, if you want" Akira gestured to the bed to the right as he moved over to beside his trunk. He was lucky it wasn't checked before he entered, they didn't bother with it because he was in such a rush to get to his first class. Only a few things were unpacked, so it took him some time before he reached the item he was searching for. "I had your problem before. You don't want to get close to people" he tried to explain as he hoisted the bottle out of the trunk. It was good old wine, never failing to raise hopes.

"You did?" Takumi was surprised, he hadn't met anyone else with his phobia.

"And whenever I took a few swigs of this", Akira raised the bottle up as he placed himself at the other side of the bed, "I was fine. My brother introduced me to it" he smiled, holding the bottle out to his peer.

Takumi studied the bottle for a bit before taking the lid off and giving it a quick smell. It smelled putrid, and probably tasted the same by the looks of it, but if it would help him he'd do it. Placing the bottle against his lips, he tipped it up and started swallowing, almost choking. He was right about the taste. He quickly righted his head, holding the bottle out.

"You drink it. I'm fine now" Akira smiled again. "Just don't tell anyone I was the one to give it to you, or I could be expelled" he failed to mention that Takumi would be in trouble if he were caught drunk.

Takumi only shrugged his shoulders and began to drink more deeply from the bottle, the effects hitting almost instantly since he'd never drank before. Before he knew it, the bottle was empty and he was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the room around him began to spin. He didn't know how late it was, nor did he care. Right now the biggest thing on his mind was food. He was famished. They had skipped lunch, and the rest of classes, and it must have been at least ten o'clock by now. It was only then something clicked in Takumi's head.

"Where ish your room mate?" he hiccuped, looking at the other side of the room, noticing the items on the desk.

"He's administered to the infirmary right now, I've been told. Something about a science experiment gone wrong" Akira mumbled as he stretched out behind him to look at the clock. "Takumi, you should probably go now, it's getting pretty late" he spoke as he stood up, walking over to the door. Takumi merely nodded and stumbled onto his feet, almost falling in the process. As he crossed over to the door, he embraced Akira in a hug before whispered "Thank you".

The door clicking behind him, Takumi looked down at the end of the hall and suddenly noticed how far away the stairs were, and he didn't even want to think about the obstacle that was stairs. As he began to tred down the corridor, he stumbled and fell over his feet, causing him to land on his hands and knees. He stared at the floor for a few moments, before deciding to get back up again, which was easier thought than done. As he pushed off his arms, he simply fell into the wall again and started giggling madly. There was some sort of hilarity in the fact that he couldn't even walk.

"Hayama?" an all too familiar voice sounded behind him. Turning his head sharply, Takumi's eyes widened then he burst into another laughing fit. Why was he here?


	3. Chapter 2

Misu rushed to Takumi's side, quickly crouching down next to the boy. He was absolutely wrecked, after lights out of all times. What made this happen? Throwing an accusing glance at the door of the new kid, he slowly turned his head back to Takumi who was still laughing.

"Hayama you must stand up. We have to get to the dorm" he coaxed the boy, pulling his eyebrows in together when he saw him struggling. Reaching a hand out, he gripped the other's upper arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Takumi screamed, throwing Misu's hand off of himself. His eyes were wide, and even in his drunken state he couldn't help but be terrified. The sinful images penetrated his mind, causing tears to leak from his eyes. The alcohol had done nothing for his nerves, simply enhancing his current mood.

Misu was taken aback by Takumi's reaction, and he pulled his hand back immediately. It was his own fault really, he could hold nothing against him, he was aware of his current situation and knew how delicate he was.

"What's going on?" a voice sounded at the end of the corridor and Takumi's head snapped up, eyes boring into those of his lover.

Finding a sudden rush of energy, Takumi pushed himself off the ground, only staggering slightly, as he tried to move backwards away from Gii, but the other simply took two steps forward to match each of his single ones.

"Takumi?" Gii's face turned into a frown as he took in the sight that was his boyfriend, and he didn't like what he saw at all. Was he... drunk? Shaking the thoughts aside, Gii quickly strode forward, closing the distance and he looked down into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "We have to take him to my dorm" he spoke to Misu without looking at him, his eyes were only on the actions Takumi was performing.

Misu simply stared at Gii for a second before shaking his head. "I'll head on back down to my dorm, I assume you have this under control" and with that he took off in the other direction, disappearing down the stairs.

Gii stood momentarily before wrapping an arm around Takumi's shoulders, the wince the boy gave not going unnoticed. Ushering him to the end of the corridor, he pushed the door open to his room and shoved Takumi inside, the door closing with a *click* as he stepped inside.

Takumi looked around for a second before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Gii is being serious" he managed to breath out during. Clutching his sides from the pain of laughing, he leaned forward, but only a smidgen too much and he was toppling towards the ground. Luckily, Gii was able to dash forward and catch him quick enough.

Pushing the boy, Gii forced Takumi onto his bed whilst he simply stood and looked down upon him.

"Takumi... why?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Why would he do something like alcohol? It was totally out of character, despite their earlier arguments.

"Nee, Gii" Takumi leaned back fully on the bed, looking up at his lover with a smirk on his face. "Won't you come over here?" he mimicked the words that was often spoke to himself during their second year, when they shared a dorm, whilst opening his arms.

Gii stood conflicted. He remembered the words they had exchanged a week ago, and he knew Takumi would never act like this if he were sober, but after the harsh words he wanted nothing more than to hold the other, so he climbed onto the bed, placing his arm around Takumi as he hugged him close.

Takumi struggled to turn, the world spinning and his head feeling heavy, but he managed to face Gii directly and he crushed their lips together.

Hardly surprised by the action, Gii merely closed his eyes and returned the kiss until it suddenly turned into pure lust from the other party. Feeling a tongue pressing against his lips, he opened his mouth only to taste the wine that Takumi had been drinking all night. The taste was horrible, but he could survive if it was mixed with Takumi's own taste.

Feeling hands fumbling around hsi chest, Gii's eyes opened wide and he pulled back, watching as Takumi tried to open the buttons of his shirt, and failing. Chucklig to himself, he pushed the boys hands away.

"Takumi, we shouldn't" his words were weak. Gii wanted it just as much as Takumi did, but he wouldn't take advantage of the boy while he was influenced by alcohol.

Pressing his head against the other's neck, Takumi pressed his lips against Gii's collar bone, and trailing them down to the second button he'd managed to undo.

"Gii" he whispered against the smooth skin, moving his hands back to the buttons as he started to work on them.

Gii was amazed by how much Takumi was taking charge tonight. It was rather enjoyable. Releasing his breath, which he had been subconsciously holding, he nodded his head, giving in to his bodily desires. Lifting Takumi's chin up, he pressed his lips against the other's softly, moving them to trace his jaw line and neck while unfastening the crisp white shirt.

Pushing the fabric off of his lover's shoulders, Gii allowed his mouth to explore every nook and cranny of the chest he already knew so well. Pulling his head away, he shifted himself up into a sitting position. After removing his own shirt, he moved over so he was hovering above Takumi, one knee forcing itself between his legs and pressing into the other's ever growing member.

Takumi let out a deep moan as he pressed himself further into Gii's body. He pressed his lips against Gii's chest, travelling up until he caught his mouth. The kiss only lasted a moment before Takumi pulled away in a gasp of breath. He hadn't noticed, but Gii had somehow managed to worm his hand into Takumi's trousers and underwear, squeezing into the already too-tight space as he gripped his hard member.

"Gii" the moan escaped the younger's mouth as his body arched into Gii's hands. "T-take them off" he panted, wishing nothing more than his full body to be free.

Nodding his head, Gii hastily undone the grey button then, after patting Takumi's hips to make him rise, he had them off in one fell swoop, underwear and all. Smiling as the boy let out a sigh of relief, Gii stepped backwards off the bed, looming over Takumi while he pulled off the rest of his own clothes. Kneeling back onto the bed, he bent his head down and took Takumi's mouth in another lustful kiss, while his his hands travelled down his body once more.

Takumi rolled over onto his side as Gii lay down behind him, his rear pushing back as his stiff member was gripped. He couldn't stop the whines escaping his mouth as the hand started pumping quite hard, moving up and down the full length of the erection. He opened his mouth to speak when Gii's thumb suddenly pressed into his slit, causing him to give out a rather loud moan, the activities only causing his head to swim more.

Gii's hand suddenly disappeared from the hard cock, moving round to cup Takumi's rear. Takumi only froze for a second before a pained expression crossed his face as Gii entered him, without preparation. He must have used his pre-cum to lubricate himself, but that didn't stop it from being painful.

"Gii" Takumi moaned , bending his head down as he gripped the sheets tightly. Gii started pounding into him, slowly at first but speeding up. Bending his head down to his lover's shoulders, he started kissing them, moving to his neck and finally his mouth. Takumi put little into the kiss as his hole was continuously being stretched, but the pain was soon dulling down into a deep pleasure. As he let his tongue trace the lips of Gii, he suddenly pulled back as an almost scream escaped his mouth. This made Gii happy as he'd found the sweet spot.

Continuing to thrust into Takumi's prostate, Gii let his hand travel round to his front again and started pumping once more, finding rhythm with his thrusts. The sounds of the screams and moans from his lover only made him go faster as he rushed to release that wall of pleasure building up in himself.

"Gii... i'm coming" Takumi breathed out no quicker than when his penis erupted, shooting his essence over the bed covers and Gii's own hand. It wasn't much longer before Gii released himself, his seed filling up Takumi as he rode it out. The white liquid began to run down his thigh, but Takumi didn't bother moving as he just relished the feel of post-orgasm.

"Nee, Gii" he whispered, turning is head to look into the brown eyes he loved so much. They stared back with the same compassion.

"Yes, Takumi?" his voice was husk as he was catching his breath once more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. If you call, I'll always be there" Takumi's voice was sluggish as sleep threatened to take over now. The alcohol's effect only enhanced his tiredness. He mentally promised he'd never do that to himself again, and he'd reprimand Akira for suggesting it.

"I love you, Takumi" Gii spoke, bending his head down once more to press his lips against Takumi's forehead. He kept them there momentarily before pulling away and letting his hand comb through his soft hair, and it was in this manner they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who is following this story. This is my first fan-fic, so creating something that people actually want to read is heart-warming.**

**Secondly, I apologise for how long this chapter has taken. I've had a bit of writer's block while I've been trying to think of a plot but hopefully from now on I'll be able to do an update every week, if not sooner than that. This originally was going to just be a one-off smut, but I think I will develop it further for those TakumixGii lovers :) Reviews are always welcome, however I won't tolerate any abuse. Constructive criticism is fine, as long as it is that: constructive.**

* * *

><p>A groan escaped Takumi's mouth as he forced his eyes opened, only enough to see that it was morning and he realised he was not in his own bed. For one, the matress was much softer and he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around his body.<p>

As he lifted his head, Gii moaned and turned over, removing his arms and sitting up slowly.

"Morning," he whispered, placing his hand at the other side of Takumi, bending down and kissing his head gently. "How are you feeling?" he knew the other had to be suffering for sure.

"Ungh..." was the only word Takumi murmured before forcing his head into the pillow. His head was pounding, he had never experienced such a headache before, and his mouth was so dry! Licking his lips, he opened his eyes fully to look up at Gii and smiled. The memories of last night were starting to flood into his head.

Gii ran a finger over Takumi's head, brushing away the strands of hair and he bent down once again to capture his lips. The kiss was only brief, but there was plenty to be told from it. It was full of apologies, admirations and wonder.

"I'll get you a drink," he whispered into his ear then he pushed himself off the bed and moved over to the sink. Pulling out a mug, he let the water run for a minute then filled it up. "Come and get it." he teased, winking.

"Gii..." Takumi moaned, pulling himself up and almost falling back down in the process. Surely the alcohol had to have left his sytem. It took him a minute to stand up and walk over to Gii and snatch the mug out of his hand. He almost downed the drink in one, but it still had no effect on his hydration.

Gii couldn't help but laugh at Takumi's present state, though he didn't sympathise at all. It was his own fault for turning to the bottle. He thought back to last night, and how they consumated their love in what would people would call "make-up sex". This thought brought a smile to his face but he froze suddenly as a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. Takumi put his weight onto Gii as he pushed him against the wall and they simply stood in the embrace.

"Takumi?" Gii's voice was tinted with concern as the other closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Do you feel unwell?" he asked, trying to look down into his lover's face.

Takumi was rather paler than usual but this wasn't the reason for the embrace.

"I love you, Gii." he whispered, taking in the scent that calmed his body so well.

"I love you, too." was the exact response he wished to hear.

They stood in the embrace for a while longer until Gii pulled Takumi's arms away. Placing his hands on the boys shoulder, he pushed him forward so he was at arms length.

"Takumi, why did you drink the alcohol? In fact, where did you even get it from?"

Takumi froze as he looked into his lover's eyes. He didn't want to betray his promise to Akira, but he couldn't hide anything from the other. The confliction inside his brain only made his head hurt more and he winced, letting his head drop down as his face remained scrunched up.

"I think I need to lay down..." he mumbled, trying to turn away but Gii's hands kept him in place.

"Answer me, Takumi." he demanded, his eyerows pulling in together.

Why was Gii being so serious? Takumi couldn't fathom it.

After the short silence, he finally raised his head and looked Gii in the eyes. He could see the agitation, anxiety and frustration all at once, and it caused him to only shake his head and step away, successfully this time, as he lowered himself slowly onto the sofa.

"Akira-kun." was all he mumbled before closing his eyes and leaning forward, head in hands.

* * *

><p>Akira studied himself carefully in the mirror, patting down a loose strand of hair before straightening his light blue blazer and heading out the door. He was half way down the stairs when he had the distinct feeling that there were a pair of eyes following his every move carefully. Stopping half-way down, he turned his head only slightly to look over his shoulder but no one was there. Shaking his head, he continued down to head towards the lunch hall.<p>

Placing his tray on the table, he sat himself down and looked up to find a brown-haired boy, who looked to be in his year, sat in front of him.

"Akira-kun?" Misu tilted his head slightly, eyeing him up.

"Y-yes... and you are?"

"Misu" his voice was short and clipped, accompanied by a forced smile.

Akira nodded then turned down to his bowl of cereal, picked up a spoon and shoved in a mouthful. From his peripheral vision he was watching Misu carefully. He had only spoke two words but he still didn't trust him. He seemed like the type of person not to get on the wrong side of though, like he could plot against you easily.

"What's your game?" Misu asked suddenly, causing Akira's head to snap up and his eyes to narrow. So there was a purpose for this visit.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about," he mumbled before turning back to his cereal and quickly gobbling more of it up.

"What did you do to Hayama yesterday?"

"I merely gave him the small push he clearly needed to go back to the one he loves. Human phobia is no laughing matter and only the right person can make you feel better. Surely you are greatful for your friend being cured, no? Unless that is, you are jealous because you wanted Takumi-kun all to yourself" he let out a small laugh before looking into Misu's eyes and seeing nothing but danger staring back at him. He'd hit the nail on the head?

"Do not cross me." was all Misu said before standing up and striding out of the lunch hall, leaving Akira scared and triumphant.

* * *

><p>Takumi pushed open the door of his own dorm room after much persuasion from Gii that they would be caught if he stayed any longer, plus Takumi had to shower to rid himself the smell of booze. Placing himself down on his bed, he stared down at his knees and closed his eyes as he let the headache eat away at his brain.<p>

He regret what he done with Akira, but was thankful for what had happened because of it. One thing he couldn't erase from his mind though was the disappointment in Gii's face as they spoke this morning, it made his stomach butterflies flutter wildly as the thought of Gii being assertive crossed his mind. Rose colour tinting his cheeks, he snapped his head up to find Misu looking down at him.

"I think you owe me an explanation for last night," Misu spoke quietly, knowing how Takumi must be feeling. He placed himself down on a char next to the small table in the middle and turned his head to look at the other once more.

Takumi merely looked down while trying to figure out what to tell him. He was tempted to lie to Misu, to save himself the embarassment of what had happened.

_'Well if we're going to be sharing rooms this year, if we want to get along, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other'_. That promise sealed it.

"I... Akira-kun... we... he... gave me a bottle of liquor," he mumbled, fiddling his fingers, but then he looked up suddenly and smiled. "You helped me last night, thank you, Misu-kun." he bowed his body forward for a moment before sitting up straight once more.

"What happened after I left?" Misu asked, unable to keep the curiousity from leaking into his voice as he watched Takumi freeze and a deeper blush creeping onto his face. "I see. Well, I have to speak with Shingyouji." and with that Misu up and left, leaving Takumi in his own blissful thoughts of the previous nights happenings.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this came out a lot sooner than I was expecting. I just got the writing bug and wrote this in about two days, if that. It has a cute little MisuxShingyouji piece as requested.**

**Please continue to review, and don't be afraid to make requests or add in suggestions. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Takumi was still running the towel through his hair as he walked down the corridor towards his dorm room. Lifting his head up, he stopped suddenly to see Akira was standing by his dorm door, leaning against the wall and had obviously been waiting a while. Unsure whether to go forward or not, he simply stood until Akira smiled and waved.<p>

"Hayama-kun!" he called, pushing himself off the wall as he ran towards him.

It had been three days since Takumi had been in Akira's room and got drunk. Three days that Gii had been questioning his motives, forcing him to apologise over and over. He couldn't blame his other half, because if he were to be caught drunk he would most definitely be expelled from the school and Akira too.

"Akira-kun!" he replied, taking a few steps forward to meet the boy. "Why are you here?" he asked outright, looking around, not wanting to be caught with him in the hallways. Moving to his dorm door, he pushed it open and gestured for Akira to follow him inside. Luckily, Misu would be at a student council meeting until later.

"I came to see if you were all right, after what happened on Friday," he began, following Takumi into the dorm and looking around. It was pretty much the same as his own. "I hope I managed to help you with your phobia." he offered an acute smile, placing himself at the edge of what he assumed to be Takumi's bed.

"Ah - I'm fine," Takumi removed the towel from around his neck and put it down next to his pillow. "I felt unwell the next morning, but Gii took care of me." at that he couldn't help but blushing and turning away for a second. "It really did help. Thank you, Akira-kun." he bowed slightly for a moment then stood up straight once more and heading to his desk. It looked like Akira would be staying a while, but if he were to take out the schoolwork he had missed perhaps he'd take the hint he was busy.

Akira merely smiled and stood up again, walking over to the window and looking down into the grounds. "I'm glad," he began, tapping his fingers against the window sill. "That you seem to be happy once more" he offered Takumi a smile before turning back to watch down at the lucky students enjoying their free last periods. Hearing the bell to signal the end of school, he looked down at his watch and cursed lowly before bowing low to Takumi. "I apologise, but I really must go." and with that he was out the door, leaving Takumi to stare down at his school book confused.

Why did he make himself comfortable if he were just here to ask Takumi if he was ok? Surely that could have waited until class tomorrow, no? Shaking the thought from his head, he began scribbling on the paper until he realised he was still in his dirty uniform.

He had taken a quick shower after lunch to freshen up for seeing Gii tonight, because of the nature of their last meeting, but he forgot to bring his clothes with him so he was forced to go back into his old ones. Crossing the room to his wardrobe, he picked out a pair of jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt, placing them onto his bed.

Deciding it would be safe for him to change in here quickly; he stripped down into his underwear, throwing his uniform into a bag to be taken to the laundry, and was putting his leg into his jeans when he heard the door click and open.

Panicking, he hurried to get the jeans on but became unsteady and he fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the wall with a bang. Wincing, he turned to see who came in and he froze as he stared at Akira once more. His cheeks quickly turning a deep colour of pink, he pulled on his jeans the rest of the way and stood up to grab his t-shirt that was under him.

"I forgot my tie," Akira smiled, hurrying over to the bed and sure enough, picked up a blue tie. "Did you hit your head?" he asked, moving slowly to Takumi, reaching a hand up to brush through his hair and find the spot where his head connected with the wall. There was a small lump, which caused Takumi to wince as it was pressed. "Let me look at it," he moved his head in slowly, without removing his hand.

"What's going on here?" Gii snapped from the doorway as he strode over and pulled Akira away from his lover. Takumi just stood, still in shock from the sudden close proximity of his new friend.

"I was retrieving my tie," Akira spoke as he took a few steps back towards the door. "I'll see you later, Takumi." he winked slyly then slipped out of the door, being sure to close it behind him. The statement just confused Takumi though. They didn't make plans to see each other.

"What was that?" Gii asked, whipping his head round to look his lover directly in the eyes.

Takumi broke out of his daze and looked down towards the floor, noticing he was still topless and his knuckles were screaming in agony from gripping the t-shirt in his right hand too tight. Loosening his grip slightly, he took a step back away from Gii and lifted his head to just stare at him. The look of confusion and anger made his stomach cringe. He knew how it must have looked from Gii's point of view.

Noticing how jumpy Takumi was right now, Gii's anger was quickly turning into worry as he eyed him up carefully, looking for any obvious marks of abuse.

"Takumi?"

"I hit my head and he was going to look at it..." he mumbled, suddenly wondering if that was what Akira planned on doing at all.

"What did he do to you, Takumi?" Gii spoke as he closed the distance between both of them, making Takumi gasp. Lifting a hand, he traced the contours of Takumi's bare chest and smiled. "Why were you showing him your body?" he whispered as he leaned his head forward, his lips brushing against his still blushed cheek. "I thought it was only for me to see."

Takumi turned his head to the side as a moan escaped his mouth from the hands exploring his body. Knowing it was wrong however, he took Gii's hand in his left one and merely smiled. "Gii..." he moaned as the other started kissing his neck, moving down to nibble his collar bone. "Gii... Misu-kun will catch us." he tried to reason, but he was having none of it."Gii, why are you doing this?" he frowned gently, suddenly uncomfortable but turned on at the same time.

"Seeing him eye you up... he was going to kiss you. I want you all to myself. I want to claim you as mine once more." his words were whispered as he continued brushing his lips across his jaw and ear. "I want you, Takumi." his breaths blowing into his ear making a shiver run through Takumi's body and his eyes flutter.

"But Misu-kun -"

"Let's go to my room." Gii suggested as he pulled back, tugging the t-shirt from his fingers and holding it out for Takumi to put his head into, just like he was a child.

"I think I know how to dress myself, Gii," he giggled as he took the shirt once more and put his arms through then pulling it over his head. He looked over to beside his bed where his white trainers sat and he started towards them.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll take you right here." Gii grunted impatiently, which Takumi noted was totally out of character for him. Gii was normally as patient as a saint when it came to him. He smiled and blushed as he pulled on his trainers, thinking about how Gii must be feeling right now after seeing that. Perhaps he was jealous, but the idea was so silly. Takumi was his, no one else's.

As soon as his shoes were on, Gii took his hand and pulled him up from the bed, dragging him out the door (ignoring his protests about how he could walk himself) and let it swing shut with a click.

* * *

><p>Misu moved slowly up the stairs as fatigue ran through his body. The student council meeting had been particularly rowdy in discussing this year's events and he couldn't have been more relieved when it ended.<p>

As he moved up the last two steps, he looked up to see Gii dragging Takumi away, clearly desperate to show him something. He merely stared after them for a few seconds before crossing the hallway and pushing on the room door, moving to his bed and just collapsing, notebook falling to the floor.

He lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular as sleep threatened to overtake him. He was willing to fall asleep in his uniform. Surely Hayama would waken him up when he returned. Closing his eyes, his breathing became deep and he entered a state of full relaxation then there was a knock on the door.

Taking in a deep breath, he sighed before pushing himself into a sitting position then he called at the door, "Yes? Come in."

Shingyouji pushed the door open, a smile lighting up his face as his eyes rest on Misu. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, so it was relieving that they could be alone in his bedroom now.

"Good evening, Arata-san," Shingyouji smiled, taking a few steps to sit at the table in the middle of the room.

Misu nodded in acknowledgement and forced himself to stand up as he pulled off his blazer, moving to hang it up in the wardrobe. Pulling his tie off from around his neck, he placed it on the end of his bed and moved over to Shingyouji, staring down at him.

"Did you need anything?" his voice was deep as he put no effort to hide his exhaustion.

Shingyouji rose from the chair, standing straight but he was still a head under Misu. "It's been a few days. I wanted to see you," he whispered as he looked down at his feet, a smile pulling at his lips once more.

Misu nodded his head again and lifted his hand, placing a finger under Shingyouji's chin and raising his head. "If you wanted to see me then look at me." he whispered back, bending his head down. "My pet..." his lips brushed the others only slightly until he leaned in and captured them in his own.

Their lips moved in perfect syncronisation as he moved his hand around his neck, the other arm snaking around his waist and he pulled the younger boy against his body. He had always believed his relationship with Shingyouji was only purely physical, but at times like this he almost felt a twinge in his heart. Almost, but not quite.

Shingyouji's eyelids fluttered shut as he tiptoed to get a better angle. Feeling something prod against his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing Misu to delve in and explore. As his tongue drove deep into his mouth, he couldn't hold back the moan forming in his throat.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Misu pulled away, breathing heavy and his eyes full of lust as he rested his forehead against Shingyouji's. He looked deep into his eyes, the dark brown giving the illusion of a deep abyss, one that he refused to fall into.

"Arata-san..." Shigyouji began, but he was silenced when Misu caught him in another, shorter kiss.

Misu suddenly grabbed his hips with both hands, pulling as he moved backwards towards his bed. Feeling it hit the back of his knees; he swung Shingyouji round and forced him down onto the bed, a 'huff' escaping as he did. Placing a knee on the edge of the bed, he lowered himself over Shingyouji as he started to kiss him fiercely.

He knew Hayama wouldn't be back for a while, not with the look on Gii's face as they left, so he'd have time for this. His hands started exploring Shingyouji's body, quickly pulling off his tie and undoing the buttons on his shirt as he gave in to the testosterone coursing throughout his body.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had crazy writer's block and stuffs been going off in the house. Everything's sorted now though, so hopefully I'll be able to write more regularly! This is a cute/sexy Takumi and Gii chapter, probably the last time they'll be intimate for a while, so enjoy it while you can. **

**Warning: It is pretty graphic, but I couldn't reign myself in. My bad. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews welcome, as always :D**

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was closed, Gii pushed Takumi against it and pressed up against him with his own body. Leaning down he caught the boy's lips in his own while his hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair. Tongue brushing his lips, he begged the boy for entrance of which he was granted. He let it explore his mouth and sample the taste he enjoyed so well.<p>

Takumi moaned into Gii's mouth as he pressed up against the other, eye-lids fluttering shut. His skin was becoming increasingly hotter as their tongues danced together, fighting for control. Gii was winning, obviously. Feeling slightly light headed, he pulled away in a gasp for air but Gii simply caught his lips once more.

"Gii!" he exclaimed, pulling his head up to look at the ceiling. Gii simply moved his mouth along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling every so often as his hands started to work on Takumi's jeans. "Gii, what's come over you?" he whispered quietly, for he was afraid his voice would break if he spoke louder.

"I told you, Takumi," Gii breathed against his neck, causing him to shiver. "I want to take you as mine. Now." with these words he pulled the boy across the room. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled Takumi down to straddle on his lap. Running his hands down his sides, he gripped the edges of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, which Takumi raised his arms for. The minute the fabric was disposed of, Gii pulled him closer for another kiss while his hands supported his lower back, one even delving a bit further down.

A shiver ran through Takumi's body at every connection he felt with Gii. Eyes fluttering close, he put all he had into this kiss while his mind registered that Gii was wandering very close to a certain spot of his body. Feeling a finger prod as his entrance, he bucked slightly, only to be steadied by Gii's hands.

"Gii, not like this," he whispered against the other's lips, his own hands moving around and gripping his shoulder blades tightly. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the pain cross his face.

"Not like-tsst!" he pulled away, flinching from the pain of Takumi's nails digging into his skin. Was this some form of pay back? He was sure the skin had broken. "Not like what?" he couldn't hide the slight anger in his voice.

"Just do it now." Takumi whispered into his ear, gently nibbling the lobe and enjoying the reaction it gained from the older lover.

Gii moaned ever so slightly and his hands started to tremble as Takumi played with his weak spot. Hating how he'd suddenly gained control of this situation, Gii growled and threw Takumi onto the bed so he was looming over him. Gripping the hems of Takumi's jeans, he pulled them down slowly while bending down and licking one of Takumi's nipples until it was hard. He bit on it gently before moving to the other and doing the same, causing the boy under him to squirm.

When Takumi's jeans were to his knees, Gii flipped him round and forced him onto his hands and knees in front of him. Smiling to himself, he undid his own trousers and slipped them down just enough to release his already hard member from its confines. Leaning over the other boy, he pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades before he pressed against his entrance and slipped slowly inside.

Takumi let out a near scream, causing Gii to move a hand over his mouth. While his voice was muffled, it wasn't totally quiet and would alert any passersby what they were doing.

"Should I stop?" he paused, only half way in, but Takumi was shaking his head frantically, eyes shut tight with a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

Reluctant to go on, Gii pressed another gentle kiss on his skin while he removed his hand to steady himself. He started pushing in again, realising the slow speed might be causing more pain. With a sharp snap, he pushed himself all the way into Takumi, resulting in another yell, and then he stopped and let the boy stretch to accommodate him.

When he was sure Takumi was no longer in pain, he began thrusting, slowly at first, causing him to let out small moans of pleasure this time. Takumi, eyes still closed, let his head hang down as he panted in rhythm to the movement.

"Gii... go... faste-Ngh!" he had barely finished the sentence before Gii started pounding into him hard, changing angles every second to try and find that sweet spot. He knew he found it when Takumi moaned deeper this time, and he was sure he heard his name in there. He continued thrusting into that spot while one of his hands moved from the boy's hips around to his front and started working on his erection.

He let his thumb slide over the slit before pressing into it gently and he felt the pre-cum begin to escape. Grasping the length in his fist, he started pumping on it in time with his thrusts, reacting to Takumi's every request of harder and faster.

Feeling himself coming to brink of orgasm, Gii slowed down considerably, but still kept a fast pace with his hand. He had never known Takumi to be able to outlast him before. The sudden stop from himself was almost painful, so he continued on thrusting until it sent him over the edge.

"Takumi!" he groaned loudly, sending his seed into his lover while he rode it out. Panting, he pulled himself out and watched as the white started dripping down the other's thigh. He was smiling as Takumi turned around, laying on his back and looking up at Gii with pleading eyes. His member was still there, hard as ever.

Leaning down, Gii kissed Takumi on the lips softly then moved his mouth across his jaw, up to his ear. "Do you want me to take care of that?" he blew into his ear as his hand started stroking him.

Takumi, suddenly feeling very brave (or stupid) simply smiled to himself and moved his hands across his lover's back, sliding them down until they were cupping his rear. Gii suddenly froze as a finger started travelling dangerously close to unknown territory. Pulling away suddenly, he looked down into Takumi's face and at the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Nee, Gii. Why don't we reverse the position now?" he whispered, pressing a finger against the tight entrance, causing it to pucker and tense.

Gii shook his head slowly, suddenly scared. He had never been in this position before, he had always been the 'seme' as people called it. "No, Takumi!" he took in a sharp breath as two fingers slid into his entrance. The pain was immense. As they travelled further in, Gii could see the white flashing in front of his eyes. How could anyone ever take this?

As Takumi began a scissoring motion with his fingers, Gii could feel himself being stretched to his limits. He thought he could take no more; and he was right. As a third finger slid inside him, he bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming out. He had never felt so defenseless in his life.

Torn between his dignity and the pain shooting through his body, his mind was conflicted about whether to beg Takumi to stop, or to simply let him have his way and invoke revenge at a later date. In the end, his pride won.

Takumi, seeing how distracted Gii was, managed to push him off and onto his back as he climbed on top and smiled down at him. He would never admit it, but he was kind of scared to be on top. Plus he had no experience of what to do in this position. He took Gii's hand in one of his own and squeezed it gently, his soft brown eyes staring into the others.

"I'll be gentle, Gii." he whispered, placing his throbbing member against the stretched entrance. He wasn't sure if he should do it all in one swoop or take his time and ease it in. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he decided on an easy medium as he pressed in. As he did, he bent down and pressed his lips against his lover's, muffling the cries of both pleasure and pain. Feeling Gii's tongue trace his bottom lip, he opened his mouth slightly to let the other in as he continued to push in.

It wasn't long before he was fully sheathed and he waited, putting his all into the kiss, to allow Gii to adjust to him. He was suddenly thankful he wasn't as 'big' as his partner, or this could have been a whole lot harder for Gii.

Pulling his hips back until he was almost all the way out, Takumi could hear a slight sigh of relief from Gii until he snapped them back in, causing him to grunt and press himself into the bed. It was then his steady thrusting began.

The main noise in the dorm was himself, though. He had never felt something this great before, the pleasure was unbearable. It didn't take him long to shoot into his lover and to collapse down beside him on the bed. The both of them huffed in syncronisation, both well and truly spent.

Gii brought a hand up and cupped Takumi's cheek as he stared into his eyes, trying to ignore the pain around his anal region. He would most definitely have to make the other pay, in the most embarrassing way possible.

"Takumi?" he whispered, earning him a hum of acknowledgement. "You never did tell me what Akira-kun was doing in your dorm." he spoke slowly so he didn't scare the boy away from answering again, like he had that morning after the alcohol.

"Oh... uhm... he was asking how I was doing." Takumi looked down into the bed sheets before letting his eyelids close and he pulled himself closer to Gii, loving the feeling of the strong arms encircling him. Though Gii remained silent, he knew he must be burning with anxiety and anticipation for him to continue. "He left suddenly and then came back," he took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was his soul mate, then released it and looked into his eyes again. "I was startled by his sudden entrance, and I hit my head off the wall. He came to check if it was fine and then you walked in. Nothing happened, you misunderstood it all." he gave one of his heartbreaking smiles as he finished explaining, and then ducked his head under the other's chin, snuggling against him.

Gii pressed his face in to his hair, kissing his head gently and smiling. "I trust you, Takumi. But I want you to stay away from him. He's bad news," he whispered, trying to deliver the blow softly. Takumi lifted his head up, a confused look upon his features, begging him to explain. "During the room inspection, there was an incident. I can't tell you too much but just tell me you'll stay away from him."

"Okay, Gii. I'll listen to you. I love you"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I managed to get this one out in a week, like I promised :) Right so we're starting to get right into the plot now, which I figured out where it's going so it's all good now! I feel like I should've ended this chapter earlier, but you'll see why I couldn't. The suspense was too much for even me! Please keep reviewing, it's what makes me want to write more!**

* * *

><p>Slipping inside the room, Takumi pushed the door closed as he was in, trying to mute the 'click' as much as he could, but it still rang loudly throughout the dorm. He quietly cursed to himself as he tiptoed over to his bedroom, childishly pressing his finger to his mouth and hushing himself when the floor made a creak. After pulling his shoes off, he stood up and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it into the bottom of his bed. He was about to unfasten his jeans when he heard a click and the room was suddenly lit up.<p>

Takumi spun on the spot to stare at Misu, who was sitting at his desk, and he suddenly felt very guilty. For what, he wasn't sure, but he was guilty none the less. Bowing down he stared at the floor for a minute before raising his head. "I'm sorry, Misu-kun. I didn't mean to wake you up"

Misu rose from his chair and made his way over to him, silently inspecting him as he did. "I hope you don't make it a habit of staying over late at Saki's dorm, Hayama." he scolded before turning and striding over to his desk. The room was flooded in darkness again and Takumi could hear the ruffling of sheets as his roommate went to bed.

He stood there a while more, slightly dazed by the fact that not only he was caught but was told off. Shaking it off, he quickly stripped himself of his jeans and changed into his pajamas, slipping into bed himself.

* * *

><p>Takumi snapped the book shut and leaned back in the chair, letting his head loll back as he stared at the ceiling. He forced his eyes open wide, as though that would make him any less tired. When he had gone to bed last night, he couldn't sleep. Everything from that night was flooding his head, making him both happy and wary. Why was Gii so adamant on him staying away from Akira? He was only trying to help when he'd give him the alcohol, and in a way it did. If it weren't for him being drunk, Gii would never have paid attention to him and they wouldn't have done what they did.<p>

A smile on his head, he forced himself to open the book once more and take in the words. The library was empty, especially since most people were in class or out in the courtyard being it such a nice day. Takumi had a free period first thing, but decided to study rather than sleep in which he was sure Gii would praise him for.

While he had his hangover he had missed a few classes, and he was falling terribly behind in maths. He looked down at the chapter titled 'Polynomials' and sighed inwardly to himself. Great, he had missed the explanation of the thing he had most trouble with. It looked like he was going to have to re-sit this test again. As he picked up his pencil, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Akira heading towards him.

"Ha-ya-ma-kun~" he sung then grinned, placing himself on the chair opposite. Takumi was suddenly very uncomfortable and he subconsciously pulled his book closer to him, as though the boy was going to run away with his work. "Why aren't you outside, it's such a lovely day!" Akira tilted his head to try and see what he was working on.

"Ah... sorry... I'm falling behind so I thought I'd use the time to catch up." he stumbled, eyes suddenly casting downward as he wracked his brains for an excuse to suddenly disappear. He was afraid his lover would catch him again with this boy. "Why are you here?"

Akira looked suddenly taken aback by the strict question and he cocked an eyebrow. "I was looking for you. I was wondering if you would like to go a walk with me, just go about the grounds." his face relaxed and he offered a breath taking smile, causing Takumi to nearly drop his pencil.

"A- A walk?" he stuttered, looking down at the books again. He was nearly done here, so he couldn't use that as an excuse to stay longer. He was suddenly wishing Gii _would_ appear to save him from this situation. "Why would you... want to go a walk... with... me?" he asked hesitantly, still staring down at his book as he tried to conquer the world of maths and keep his mind anywhere from this conversation.

"Because you're the only friend I have, Hayama-kun. And going a walk by myself is just depressing... If you don't want to, though, that's fine. I can go find friends somewhere else, I suppose." Akira sighed deeply, emphasising how lonely he was, but inside he was smiling because it was working, and he could see the guilt written all over the other's face.

Shaking his hands frantically, Takumi offered his best smile and nodded his head. "Alright, I could do with a break anyway," he started packing up his books, throwing them into his school bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go." he took off to the door of the library, Akira hot on his trail.

After walking for half an hour, Takumi could feel the fatigue setting in on his body and decided it was time for something to eat, or a coffee at least before his days lessons began. He voiced this to Akira, turning to head in the direction of the cafeteria, but was stopped by a brief grip on his upper arm. "Akira-kun?"

"I know this great coffee shop just outside of school. It's only fifteen minutes away, we'll be back in plenty of time." he started pulling Takumi in the direction of the school gates, his grip on the boys arm firm as ever.

"But Akira-kun, we're not supposed to exit the grounds during school hours unless with perm-ouch, that hurts! Please let go." Takumi winced as he was tugged along and he could feel his arm metaphorically dying. He decided to not struggle and just go along with the boy, for it would be easier. He felt his body relax as he was let go, but it only tense up again when the other's hand slid down his arm and his fingers intertwined with his own.

They were early upon the gates when Akira stopped suddenly. He had noticed one of Gii's friends, named Akaike Shouzou if he wasn't mistaken, was watching them from a nearby bench. Smiling to himself, he pulled Takumi close and leaned in, reaching a hand around his head and grasping his hair.

"You had a leaf in your hair," he breathed into the boy's ear, causing him to go a bit weak at the legs and he nearly fell. Akira wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him steady but also keeping him close for prying eyes, as he guided him out of the grounds.

* * *

><p>"He what?" Gii's voice boomed through the cafeteria. He was trying to get a hold on himself, but couldn't stop the anger from pulsating through his body.<p>

Shouzou merely stared at his best friend, waiting for him to calm down before he proceeded. He took a sip of his coffee, placed the mug down gently then continued. "I can only assume he kissed him, but I'm sure that was what he was trying to make it look like. Afterwards, he took him out of grounds."

Gii clenched his fist and placed it on the table with only slight force as he restrained himself from hitting it with all his might. "Takumi..." his voice rang with both anger and worry. He was losing his boyfriend, and if he didn't do something about Akira soon he'd be completely gone. He was sure of it.

"Gii, as you know I'm the head of the disciplinary committee, and Hayama did leave school grounds during hours. I'm sure you'd also know how it would look if I were to punish one and not the other..." he spoke slowly and clearly as though it would soften the blow. He knew it worked when Gii merely nodded and released his fist.

"No, no. I understand. Do what you have to do, Shouzou. But sure as hell make him pay." and with these words, Gii was up and striding out of the cafeteria, pulling his phone out as he did.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after dinner time before Takumi finally walked through the school gates. The dormitories were in view and he tried to get there before anyone saw him. He and Akira had decided to just take the day off and have a bit of fun around the nearby town; after all they had been working so hard and had been through so much. They deserved it. Suddenly remembering his phone was on silent since he'd been studying in the library, he pulled it out of his pocket and his face suddenly went pale.<p>

'_7 new mails. 13 missed calls.'_

Gulping, he opened up his message list to see they were all from Gii. He coherently winced, deciding it would be best to speak with his lover face to face, rather than by technology. He flipped his phone shut and as he went to start walking again he noticed his lace had become undone. Sighing, he bent down, quickly tying it and when he looked up again Akaike was standing in front of him.

"Akaike-kun!" Takumi smiled brightly, standing up and straightening out his light blue blazer. He vaguely noted how the other didn't smile his usual way.

"Hayama-kun, good evening. Did you enjoy your day in town?" Takumi felt his stomach drop at these words, and he realised he wasn't looking at the face of his friend. He was looking into the eyes of the disciplinary committee. "Come with me, Hayama."

Sighing, Takumi slung his bag over his shoulder again and followed him off towards the school. The silence was suffocating so he fell into step next to the other, shoes clicking against the polished floor, and looked down while talking. "Umm... Akaike-kun. How angry is Gii?" he couldn't help but ask. He wanted to meet his fate sooner rather than later, but wanted to know what was in store for him.

"See for yourself." Akaike whispered, and it was only then Takumi realised they were standing in front of one of the empty classrooms, rather than the committee room. Gulping, Takumi peered in through the open door to find his direct sight empty. After Akaike gestured, he stepped inside and heard the door click as he did. Immediately spinning on the spot, he was looking into the furious face of his lover.

They both remained silent for what felt like days, and Takumi couldn't take it anymore. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he crossed the classroom and threw his arms around Gii, burying his face into his shoulder. It took a moment before Gii raised his arms and wrapped them around his lover, and he sighed.

"Takumi, do you know how worried I've been? That he'd done something to you... or led you astray..." he began, the disappointment leaking through in his voice. Takumi lifted his head to look directly into the other's eyes, the tears now spilling from his own.

"Gii, I-"

"What did you do with him, Takumi? Shouzou seen the both of you kissing before you left school, and I can only imagine what he tried on you when you were away from prying eyes. Where did he take you? Why were you out for so long? You skipped school, Takumi. It's lucky for you that Shouzou is letting me decide on your punishment." Gii ranted, his eyebrows pulled in tight and his fists clenching once more.

Takumi simply stared, his mouth open slightly as he was scolded like a child by none other than his boyfriend. After a moment, he looked down at his feet, taking a step back and breaking the embrace. Right now he didn't feel himself worthy of being in Gii's arms. He had betrayed him, and their promise made the previous night. Swallowing heavily, he turned his back towards Gii, twiddling his thumbs. He knew he should deny everything that was said, but he couldn't bring himself to speak right now. Words would not escape his mouth. He decided then, there was only one way to really apologise.

Dropping his bag, he threw himself into Gii's arms once more but this time he caught his lips in his own, only having to stretch up a little bit. His eyelids fell shut as he threw every ounce of passion into this kiss, and was surprised when it was returned. Gii's knuckles loosed up as they snaked around him once more, pulling him closer so they were touching in every way possible. Taking the initiative, Takumi pushed Gii, without breaking the kiss, until he hit the wall. Pressing himself against his lover once more, he bit down on the other's lip and opened his own mouth, allowing the other to gain entrance.

Gii forced his tongue into his lover's mouth, the taste knocking the rage out of him. There was nothing better than the taste of Takumi on his tongue. It was better than any food. After a few moments, when they were both becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen, Gii retracted the wet muscle and bit down hard on Takumi's lip before pulling away.

"Nee, Gii. Why'd you do that?" Takumi whispered, breathless while he pouted.

"This is only the beginning of your punishment, love," the look upon Gii's face was both wicked and scary, and Takumi knew then he was going to have to make it up to his boyfriend big time, and fast.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this one took me so long, just had major writer's block but after I was able to watch Takumi-Kun 5 (And understand it) I had a sudden urge to write more. I might even get the next chapter out in a few days, all being well. Just please bear with me, I just get spurts of creativity and the rest of the time my mind is blank!**

**Please review and such, but no flaming. Constructive criticism only! More reviews makes me happy, and gives me the drive to write faster!**

* * *

><p>Gii pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the sheet in front of him, and then up at Shouzou and he smiled. He was holding the previous school records of student Akira Takahiro. As the dormitory head, there was only so much information he could acquire, even with his exalted status with teachers. Shouzou, however, could get any piece of information he so desired, especially with Akira being on punishment at the moment.<p>

"Thank you, Shouzou. This is exactly what I'm looking for. I'll be sure to give it a thorough read through later." he placed the paper on the table and stood up, stretching his legs. He walked over to the window and looked down on the grounds, or rather down at his lover who was currently brushing the autumn leaves off the paths.

"It's getting harder for you, isn't it? Staying away from him, I mean." Gii was only mildly surprised by the voice standing right behind him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he closed his eyes and nodded once. Returning his gaze to Takumi, he noted how he had stopped and was leaning over, hands on his knees and he suddenly felt a twang of guilt.

"Was I too harsh, Shouzou? By assigning him to cleaner duties through the school? Perhaps we should reconsider-"

"Stop, Gii. You're babying him again." Akaike placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing gently then turning and placing himself on the small sofa. Gii turned his back to the window, leaning on it and focussing his gaze on the sheet on the table, as though trying to read it.

Akaike noticed how distracted Gii was so he stood up and offered a brief smile. "I'll leave you to it then, I have a few things to do. Let me know if you find out anything interesting."

"Okay. Thanks again." he walked the other out of the door and then turned and pushed it close with his foot while making his way over to the sofa and picking the paper up. His eyes scanned through it quickly, looking for anything that would stand out and there it was in front of him.

The previous school Akira had attended was a high school in Los Angeles, America. Narrowing his eyes, he began to read through it thoroughly this time. He graduated from his last school two years earlier, with top grades as well. So why was he at Shidou? Clicking his tongue, he picked up a pen from the table and began to go through it, marking anything worthy while his brain was trying to figure everything out.

Akira obviously didn't need the education, so something else must have drawn him towards this school. Could it have been himself? Making an audible humming noise, he threw the sheets on the table, a frown upon his features, as he stood up again and began pacing the room.

Gii suddenly froze mid step and rushed over to the table, eyes darting to the top of the files for the name. Takahiro. Of course! Eyes lighting up, he rushed over to his own desk and rummaged through for letters he had received from his father last week. Finding it, he hurriedly pulled it out of the envelope and scanned through.

_I have managed to seal a deal with Takahiro Inc. which is a really huge step forward for the company. I'd like you to accompany me in the meeting, if you can escape your studies. I hope to see you soon._

Placing himself on the edge of his bed, he stared down at the carpet, even more confused than ever. If everything was going well between the companies, then why was Akira here?

* * *

><p>Takumi bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to stretch out his back at least a little bit. He had been sweeping just over an hour and was only half done with the ground. Akira was supposed to be doing the other half, but he'd disappeared some time ago. Sighing, he let his head drop as he closed his eyes tight. Why was Gii so hard on him, to choose such a physical punishment such as this?<p>

Looking over his shoulder he looked up to the third floor of the dormitories and his breath hitched in his throat. Gii was standing at the window. Albeit his back was facing him, but it was the most of a glance he'd received in at least two weeks. Staring into the back of his lover's head, he felt his eyes begin to swell and a lump form in his throat. He closed his eyes and looked down to the ground again, jumping when something punched his arm.

Shooting round, he smiled when he noticed his junior was standing, a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, Hayama-san. I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled apologetically and put an arm around his best friend. "Aren't you supposed to be finished?" he asked, glancing around looking for the other wrong do-er.

"Umm... Akira-kun asked me to cover for him for a bit, he just left..." Takumi looked down, trying to hide the lie as much as possible. After a second he looked back up at the window to find Gii wasn't there anymore, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Wincing only slightly, he turned away from Shingyouji, but not quick enough for it to go unnoticed.

"Hayama-san, are you alright? Perhaps you should stop now. I can take you to the infirmary." he quickly fussed over his Senpai, reaching to grab the broom out of his hands and was only shocked when Takumi snatched it away.

"I'm fine. I'll finish up and then go myself. You can go now, Shingyouji. I'm fine." he offered a reassuring smile then quickly ducked his head to get back down to his work, ignoring the pleas within himself to just stop and do what he so desperately wanted - to visit his boyfriend.

Shingyouji nodded, bowed low then made off towards the entrance to the dorms, only looking back once to see that Takumi wouldn't break down.

After another thirty minutes, Takumi looked at the pile of leaves, impressed with himself for having done such a good job, and it had only taken four and a half hours. Smiling, he walked briskly to the janitor's office to hand the brush back and then swiftly made to his bedroom to collect his violin case, which he had a sudden urge to play.

He was glad to find his room empty when he arrived, but on his bed was a piece of paper. Picking it up he scanned it quickly and grimaced.

_Shingyouji told me about earlier. Go to the infirmary, I'll drop by later - Misu._

Takumi scrunched the paper up and stuck it into the pocket of his school trousers, picked up his violin case and made for the door again, letting it swing shut as he hurried out the building. There was a perfect spot in the nearby woods he had discovered while doing his punishment, and reckoned the sound would blend well with the scenery so he headed there straight away.

Placing the case down on the grass, he quickly picked up the violin and ran his finger along it slowly, smiling as he picked the bow up and stood in position. He ran his bow along the strings once, feeling instant euphoria as the notes rang in his ears. He remembered when he first played on this violin, it was for Gii. Gii had given him his very own Stradivarius.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his fingers into position on the bridge and started playing 'Meditation from Thais', that very same song he played for Gii. He wasn't much better since last time, because he didn't practice much. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he stopped and shut them tightly, lowering the violin as he fell to the ground. As his knees hit the grass, he felt a sharp stab of pain through his chest and he crouched over, grasping the material of his shirt.

He remained like that for a few minutes, aware the pain had gone away but he couldn't bring himself to stand up. It was only then he realised his phone was ringing and his cheeks were wet as he pressed it again his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered, scolding himself for not checking the caller ID before answering. There was a moment of silence.

"Takumi? Are you crying?" the worry in Gii's voice was deafening. "Where are you?"

"Gii, I'm- I'm fine," he cursed at the falter and suddenly his body reared into action as he began to put the violin away with one hand.

"Shingyouji told me you were in the infirmary, but I went and you weren't there."

"Ah, no, I'm fine." his voice was still low, the last few tears faling from his eyes. Closing the violin case, he tried to click it quietly, and picked it up whilst standing up. He started moving through the woods again, slower this time, whilst the call remained silent. He was only slightly aware of Gii's breathing becoming heavier until he heard footsteps not too far off. Someone running perhaps? He ignored the sound as it wasn't uncommon for people to exercise after school. Finding the silence really uncomfortable now, he picked his brain for any excuse for a conversation.

"Ano, Gii..." he began but he froze as a pair of arms wrapped around his upper arms and a face was buried into his shoulder.

"Takumi?" Gii was on edge now as he heard the sharp breaths of the other through the phone. What had just happened? "Takumi, what happened?"

"I have to go now," Takumi quickly snapped his phone shut as the person clung onto him released their grip slightly enough to let him pocket his phone again. Looking into a familiar head of black hair, he cleared his throat gently. "Ano..."

Akira let go fully and took a step back, smiling innocently at the other boy. "That was a thank you, for covering me today. I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you. I promise." he lifted his hand to the back of his head as he ruffled his hair a bit. "I didn't know you played violin." he gestured to the case.

Takumi merely stared on for a few seconds until his body relaxed and the shock faded from his system. Although his heart was still beating frantically, he could feel himself calming down little by little as he nodded and looked down at his feet. "I'm not very good. I took lessons when I was a kid but..." his voice trailed off as he thought about his reason for stopping. Although he was learning to forgive his brother more and more, he couldn't totally forget about the incident yet. The reason why he was like this.

"May I?" Akira gestured to the case once more, keeping his hand out. Takumi was reluctant to hand over such a precious possession but he nodded nonetheless and held it up for the boy to take.

Gripping the case in both hands carefully, Akira kneeled down and opened it up, running his fingers along the strings and smiling. "I didn't know you had a Stradivarius. I've only ever seen one before." he smiled as he lifted the violin up, feeling how light and delicate it actually was. Unclipping the bow with his other hand, he stood up straight and pressed the instrument against his neck. Pushing his bow across the strings, his face brightened.

"I play quite regularly, since I was young. Do you have any requests?"

Takumi thought for a second, almost tempted to request him the song he was playing earlier, but decided against it because if he was too good he'd lose all faith in himself. "Do you know Pachelbel's Canon?" he asked, bending down to kneel on the grass. May as well get comfortable.

Akira nodded and placed his fingers into place and he begun to play. He preferred to play the modernized version, as it was much more romantic and he was able to convey all his emotions in this one song. Little did Takumi know it was a song he practiced very often, in fact it was his favorite piece.

Little over five minutes passed when Akira slid his bow across the violin for the final time and lowered the instrument, bowing. Takumi was clapping frantically, wiping away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Hey, Hayama-kun. I have my violin at school with me too; we should practice and perform this together. Two violins always sound so much better than one. What do you say?"

Takumi's mouth pulled into a huge smile as he nodded, humming in appreciation. He watched Akira pack the violin away and hand the case back to him, but he didn't move. "Will you stay with me a while, Akira-kun? I don't want to go back, yet." he spoke softly as he leaned back and lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky as Akira placed himself down next to the boy. When he lay down, Takumi took a steady breath and reached out, grasping the other's hand in his own. Turning his head to the side he watched for a reaction and was glad when there was none.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry this one's a bit shorter than usual, but I was adamant to end it where it was and couldn't add in any more without it seeming like it was dragging on or a bit boring. I promise it'll be super interesting next time and I'll try and it make it one of my longest! I really appreciate all of you sticking with me through this, especially for short ones like this one! I also plan on adding more Misu and Shingyouji next time!**

**Again, reviews are awesome! If you want, you can add suggestions to the story line and I will think about adding them! Also if you wanna see more of someone, or if you want more originals in it, don't be afraid to say!**

* * *

><p>Takumi stirred, scrunching his face up before opening his eyes a little and was surprised by the sudden light filtering through his window. It had never been this bright before. Nodding in satisfaction, he tried to turn over but found a pair of arms wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Opening his eyes fully this time, he stiffened to realise he was still lying on the grass of the woods. Turning his head, he suddenly realised Akira had his face buried into his back, while his body was pressed against his own probably to keep warm.<p>

Takumi looked up to the sky and decided that it wasn't too late, that a few more minutes of sleep should be acceptable so he closed his eyes once more, holding onto Akira's hands.

What felt like a few more minutes, however, had turned into two hours. In his mind he could hear voices calling for him, shouting frantically. Was that Gii? And Misu-kun? A smile was tugging at his lips as he relished in the dream because any dream involving his lover was bound to be a good one.

Gii kept his eyes wide open as he scanned the forests, the only place he and Misu hadn't checked this morning. When Misu had wrongly accused him of keeping Takumi out late again, he couldn't help but dash out. After suddenly hanging up the phone call from last night, he was sure something was wrong, and he was right.

Stopping in his tracks, legs spread apart, he stared down at the couple laying on the ground as they snuggled into each other. His body shook from anger, pain and general exhaustion.

Takumi stirred once more; having the horrible feeling he was being watched. Opening his eyes fully, he took in his surroundings and his breath caught in his throat as he realised who was staring down at them.

Groaning, he smacked Akira's head with his shoulder and forced himself into a sitting position, breaking the hold on him. Turning immediately, he shifted onto his knees and bent down low, head almost touching the ground.

"Gii, I'm sorry!" he moaned, looking up sheepishly from the ground. Gii's expression didn't change though as his eyes simply bore into Takumi's soul.

By this time, Akira was fully awake and aware of the situation. He stood up quickly and bowed down to Gii, muttering a small apology, before he took off towards the building of the dormitories.

Takumi was ready to push himself off the ground until Gii's hand bore down on his shoulder, keeping him on the ground. Confused, he looked up at his boyfriend, a questioning gaze upon his face.

Without saying a word, Gii crouched down so he was at level with the other and he stared into his eyes, trying to unlock his jaw to force himself to speak. "You didn't... did you?" he closed his eyes as he spoke, looking down at the grass. He was also unaware his hand was clenching tight to Takumi's shoulder, although he didn't say anything.

Shaking his head, slightly shocked by the question, Takumi reached his arms up until they wrapped around Gii's shoulders and he pulled himself into a hug. "I would never, I love you. I don't want to do that with anyone else than you." he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, hoping to calm him down a bit, although he understood why he was so angry. Pressing his face against his shoulder, Takumi inhaled deeply taking in Gii's scent that he loved so much. Why was it they had to meet like this after so long?

The embrace lasted only a moment before Gii pushed him away and held him at arm's length. Scanning his face for every emotion, Takumi could feel his breathing speed increase, only slightly but it was enough to convey his own feelings.

"If you love me, Takumi, why must you continuously disobey my warnings? I'm not saying it for fun, I want to keep you from harm."

"Gii, you're starting to sound like Misu-kun," Takumi smiled a little, but it disappeared almost immediately when Gii's face was as hard as ever. Sighing, he looked down at his knees, clenching his fists on top of them. "Are you sure it's just that?" he whispered, so quiet he was unsure if Gii even heard it. Raising his head, the look on Gii's face clarified it was loud enough. "Are you sure you're not just jealous? Because this is the first friend I've made on my own..." the idea sounded so silly now he had said it aloud.

Gii glared at him. "Yes, I am jealous." the words surprised Takumi so much that he burst into laughter. He'd hit the nail on the head then. Unable to contain it, he threw his head back and laughed until his stomach hurt. Gii, throughout it all, stared on feeling angry more than anything. "Why are you laughing?"

"Gii... there's nothing to be jealous of. Really" he nodded his head in confirmation and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the others gently. He couldn't help but smile as Gii's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as he lay back, holding Takumi on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I'm being silly. It's been a really hectic week." he offered his lover a smile, running a hand through the back of his hair.

Takumi rested his head against Gii's chest, closing his eyes. They lay there for a while before heavy footsteps made Takumi jump and roll off of Gii as he moved into a sitting position. Looking around, he identified the footsteps and Misu and he waved.

"Takumi... so you're here. Oh, hello Saki. Nice of you to let me know you found him." Misu rolled his eyes, bending over and leaning on his knees while he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry, Misu." Gii bowed his head whilst sitting up, then he felt a buzzing in his pocket so he pulled his phone out and his eyes widened. "I really must go." he stood up and gave Takumi a longing look before hurrying away in the direction he came before, frantically typing on his phone as he did.

Takumi stared after his boyfriend, feeling his eyes growing moist again as he was unable to give him a proper goodbye. Sighing, he looked up at Misu again and smiled innocently. Deciding he himself should probably get back, he stood up and bowed low, turning to walk away. Misu reached out, not quite touching him but it was enough to make him stop.

"I'll walk back with you, Hayama. You can explain why I've had to cover for you again this year." Misu smiled for a second as he talked, falling into step beside the boy as they headed towards the dormitories.

* * *

><p>Akira made sure no one else was in the corridor before he entered the empty classroom and pushed the door closed, clicking the lock before moving to sit in a chair. He pulled out his mobile from his pocket and nodded his head, going through his contacts. It was about time for his weekly update.<p>

Pressing the call button, he held the phone against his ear as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a 500 yen coin. It was only normal for him to fidget while on the phone, especially when on to someone this important. Flipping the coin between his fingers, he froze as he heard a voice.

_"Hello?" _The voice was rough, as though the person was having a bad day. Oh dear, trust him to catch him like this.

"Hello, it's me." Akira spoke sheepishly as he tried to gauge the emotions through the device. He wasn't particularly good at reading atmosphere, but even he knew when to be careful around this person.

_"Ah good, I was just waiting on a phone call from you. How is it going?"_

"I think I'm getting there gradually. He's becoming more anxious as the days pass, while still remaining oblivious to my intentions, as far as I'm aware. All going well, it should be complete within the month." Akira was now standing, walking slowly between the perfectly aligned desks. He moved over to the window and looked down at the grounds. Not many people were wandering near the school, only the few late studiers as it was Sunday - their day off.

_"Good. I expect great results from you, Akira-kun. I'll be pulling him out of school in three weeks time for a day to accompany me. Make your final move then." _he was shocked. He truly thought he was doing all this alone. Not that the help was unwelcomed, it was necessary in a way.

Nodding, even though the recipient wouldn't be able to see it, he hummed his appreciation.

_"I take it this is all for today, then. Or is there more you have to tell me?"_

"There's one more thing. How is my dad doing? Is everything going as planned at that end?" Akira was unsure whether he'd be chewed out for this, as though he was checking up on them but it was worth the risk. His father hadn't been doing all that well lately, and was refusing to speak with him for various circumstances. Although he still supported him in whatever he done, he preferred no direct contact between the two - as it always ended in arguments and Akira threatening to leave the company.

_"Takahiro-san is fine. He's still as stubborn as ever but it would be a bad sign if he weren't. You have no need to worry, Akira-kun. He's in good hands. Right, I must be off now. I have a meeting to attend. Keep me up to date."_

"Yes. Thank you, Saki-sama."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firstly I have to apologise for the MASSIVE delay in this post of like half a year, if not more. I had just totally lost my muse, and stopped writing altogether, then I started college and have been piled up to my head with work and you've no idea how sorry I am I couldn't continue this sooner. When I did want to write more, I'd totally lost all of my thoughts on the story, and got a new computer so lost everything but I think I've managed to catch up.**

**I do plan on writing more regularly, although it may not be every week due to college. I also apologise if this chapter seems a bit jumpy or out of character. It's been a while since I've watched the movies, so I'm planning on doing that again very very soon to make myself familiar again. This has also been the first time I've wrote s a fic since my last chapter, so my writing may be a bit rusty.**

**But without further ado - I present you this new chapter in Aishiteru! :)**

* * *

><p>Hardly a word was spoken as Takumi and Misu walked back to the dormitories, although Misu had specifically said he wanted an explanation of what happened last night. Takumi, however, decided it was more suitable for private than speaking in the open grounds.<p>

Perching on the end of his bed, fresh clothes on his back and a warm cup of tea in his hands, Takumi looked up at Misu who had expectant eyes. "Misu-kun… I'm really thankful that you continuously cover for me. I know it isn't easy and I promise to not be away any more evenings this year."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Misu snapped, turning on the spot to look out of the small window, leaning on the ledge. "What were you doing sleeping with Takahiro? On the forest floor of all places…" he hung his head down before looking over his shoulder.

"I was playing violin when Akira-kun came, and I didn't quite feel like coming back so we stayed there a while and ended up just falling asleep. Nothing happened…" his voice faded towards the end and he looked down at his knees, thinking deeply. "Why am I always being scolded this year? You guys treat me like a child."

"Because you're acting like one!" Misu snapped again and he sighed, walking over to stand in front of Takumi. "Hayama tell me. Do you know who Takahiro is?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's the son of an alliance of Saki-sama." Misu spoke impatiently now. "Now do you understand why Gii hates him so much? They're childhood rivals."

Takumi could only sit in silence while the other spoke. It did explain a lot of why Gii acted like he did, and why he was being so over protective. Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sipped on his tea while Misu opened it.

Akira was stood in the doorway, a bright smile on his face and a violin case in hand. "Hayama-kun! I found your violin in the forest still after I went back. I can't believe you forgot to take it with you!"

Takumi suddenly made for the door, taking the case out of Akira's hands and smiling up at his. "Thank you, Akira-kun! I didn't even realise I'd left it behind…"

Akira looked over at Misu, narrowed his eyes then grabbed Takumi's upper arm pulling him out of the room and closing the door behind them. "What happened? Is everything all right?" he scanned Takumi's face for any changes in expression, but the only one on it was concentration.

Sighing, Takumi looked up at the other boy and stared into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Gii?"

Akira froze. How did he find out about that? It was supposed to stay a secret. The whole operation could be blown now. Shuffling on the spot, he slipped his hands into his pockets. "I… didn't think it was relevant. Gii hasn't ever liked me that much – and I wanted to be your friend, to save you from him."

"Why did you come to Shidou?" Takumi replied quickly, as though not even listening to the other boy's response.

"Because My father sent me here. Isn't that why most of us are here?"

Takumi remained silent. That wasn't the reason he was here. In fact, it was the polar opposite. He chose to come here – he _needed_ to come here. Because of… that. Even the thought brought tears to his eyes although he tried to stop them from falling. He could see the whole very scene in front of him again. Why did this always happen? Why at the most inappropriate of times? A glazed over look on his face, he stared past Akira to a spot in the wall as he watched the whole scene replay in his head. That horrid scene. Slowly, it began to morph into last night and suddenly Akira was playing the role of his brother.

"Takumi? Takumi~" Akira snapped his fingers in front of his face and waved a hand, but nothing seemed to be bringing him out of his daydream. What had he said that made him be like this? Was Takumi not here because of his father?

The door opened behind the pair and that made Takumi snap out of it as Misu's voice cut through the air. "I think you're done. Go back, Takahiro. And don't come here again." He glared at the target and hurried Takumi back into their dorm, who was shaken up more than ever, leaving Akira standing with a smirk on his face. He loved winding Arata up.

* * *

><p>Gii was pacing his room; phone pressed against his lips and a serious look on his face. He had just been on the phone to his father. As usual, it didn't end well.<p>

"_Gii, you are required to come with me on a business trip three weeks today. It's very important so don't try to get out of it. I've spoken with your school and they're fine with it."_

"_Father, you can't just drag me out at any point you wish. I will fall behind on my studies-"_

"_Enough!" Gii could hear the pounding of a fist onto a table. "You're coming with me! Don't try to trick me – I know you're ahead in all of your subjects. You just want to protect that boy. I'm not a fool!"_

"_Father!"_

"_That's enough Gii." And he hung up._

Sighing, he turned to the door and at that moment there was a gentle sound. Raising eyebrows, he called to come in and Shingyouji appeared, bowing deeply as he stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Shingyouji-kun. It's not often you come to my dormitory – is everything okay?"

"Ano… Gii-sempai. Arata-san asked me to tell you that Hayama needs you. Quickly!" and he took off down the corridor, Gii following quickly behind, slamming the door shut.

They bounced down a flight of stairs and headed straight to room 270, where the door was slammed open, revealing a curled up Takumi on his bed and a very calm Misu looking at them from the window. " He's been like this for a few days now. I'll leave you to it." He moved from the window, grabbed Shingyouji's arm and made off down another flight of stairs.

Gii stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind him. He took slow, steady steps over to the bed and sat down on the very edge of it. He reached a hand out to touch Takumi's hair, but pulled back when the other flinched. "Takumi… what happened?"

A thousand thoughts were going through his head, all of which he thought Gii had managed to solve last year. He was a filthy human – abused by his own brother. Why would anyone want to be with him like this? He was _unclean._ He knew Gii was sitting behind him, but made no effort to look at his lover.

"Takumi, speak to me. Please. What did he do?" Gii nudged him, shaking his upper arm a little, until he got impatient and forced the boy to lay on his back rather than his side. He leaned over him and looked down into Takumi's eyes. "Takumi…"

"I keep seeing it… that…" he didn't even have to finish the sentence before Gii was pulling him into a tight hug. "Gii… Why do you want to be with me?" he had to ask. He had to find out the truth. There had to be some hidden truth behind their relationship.

"Because I love you. Takumi, why are you asking this?" he pushed himself back up to study every expression on the other's features.

"I keep seeing it, Gii. Make it go away. It won't go away!" Takumi almost burst into hysterics. "Akira… on the forest. I want it to be you. Gii!" he suddenly grabbed the other's hair and pulled his face down, locking their lips in a ferocious kiss.

Gii was very surprised, it wasn't very often Takumi acted like this. In fact there had only been one other night – that drunken one, and he wasn't sure whether to continue on or not, although sex was usually how he eradicated those thoughts from Takumi's mind, and it seemed to work those times.

Engaging in the kiss properly, Gii forced the other's lips open with his tongue and he dove in, teasing the other until Takumi suddenly bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to moan gently, although there was no affection in Takumi's actions. Only desperation. This caused Gii to pull back, and hold the other's shoulders down to stop him re-engaging.

"Takumi. Are you sure you want to do this? With him on your mind?" he hoped his words would sting, and pull the other out of this delusion he was having. "Is that how you think of… that activity?"

Takumi stopped and looked into Gii's eyes. He was confused. He wanted Gii, but to get rid of Akira. He didn't know what to do. "I… Gii." He whispered his lover's name and forced a smile on his face.

Rolling off of the other boy so they were laying side by side, he put his arms around him and pulled him close, resting their heads against each other. "I'm here for you Takumi, always. Akira won't harm you in any way. That's a promise."

This caused Takumi to genuinely smile as the thoughts were pushed out from his mind, filled only with Gii now. "There's only one way he can hurt me."

"Oh?" Gii raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"By removing you. For it is you that makes me happy." Takumi knew it sounded cheesy, but that's what he was known for. Right?

Gii chuckled and pressed his lips against Takumi, this time in a slower, meaningful kiss, although they took it no further. They merely lay in each other's arms.


End file.
